Innocent question
by CCPHyuga
Summary: — Papi… qué es el sexo?— / Donde un Jellal lo observaba incrédulo y sin habla, y Erza intentaba no caer desmayada, su pequeño niño de cinco años sólo tenía una inocente pregunta ante la curiosidad propia de su edad. / Viñeta... !Jerza!


**Ohayo, minna!**

**Volví con una pequeña viñeta Jerza, aprovechando mi tiempo libre... (Sí, ya sé que debería estar continuando mis fics pendientes, pero prometo hacerlo cuanto antes, ténganme paciencia, si?)**

**Este pequeño escrito es un regalo para mi amiga Scarlet War, quien ama la pareja, y sobre todo a Jellal. !Disfrútalo! Tanto como yo al escribirlo... XD**

**Ya saben... Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas...**

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Innocent question.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jellal observaba con inmensa incredulidad a su pequeño hijo de apenas cinco años. Quedó estático por varios segundos, mientras tragaba grueso, y los ojos parecían querer salírseles de su órbita.

— Papi…— insistió el pequeño de lacios cabellos azules—. ¿Qué es el _sexo_?— reiteró con aquella tan dulce vocecita cargada de curiosidad.

Erza, por su parte, aún intentaba acomodar correctamente las ideas en su cabeza. Estaba tan avergonzada, que ni siquiera se sentía capaz de ayudar a su novio, quien parecía totalmente perdido, ante el repentino cuestionamiento de su primogénito.

— Siegrain, ¿_dónde_ escuchaste eso?

Meredy, quien se encontraba frente al gremio en compañía de la pareja, fue la única qe pudo hablar. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, y se estaba esforzando al máximo por no estallar en carcajadas.

— Escuché a Gajeel-san decir que él era un _**experto**_ con eso…— respondió el infante con un tono como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—. Y también que a Levy-san le _**encantaba**_ cuando él lo hacía.

El padre abrió los ojos como platos.

— B-bueno…— seguía profundamente indeciso. ¿Qué mierda se suponía que iba a responderle? No. Definitivamente él _**no**_ estaba capacitado para ello.

Titania golpeó la pared próxima a ella con los puños cerrados. Apenas lo viera, acabaría con ese estúpido acero oxidado de un solo golpe. ¿Cómo se le ocurría ponerse a hablar de ello con tanta tranquilidad estando un niño cerca?

La de cabellos rosas se mordió el labio inferior, impidiéndose a sí misma reír. Nunca había visto a Jellal, y mucho menos a Erza, con la guardia tan para abajo.

Ante el silencio, el niño volvió a pronunciar:

— Gajeel-san es muy fuerte…— chilló—. Por eso pensé que era un tipo de magia muy poderosa… Y… ¡Se lo pregunté también a la tía Ul!

Fernandes-padre agudizó su sentido de audición, a fin de captar cuidadosamente la respuesta aparentemente dada por Ultear. Ella sería capaz de hundirlo con tan sólo una palabra demás.

— ¿Qué te dijo Ul, mi amor?— Scarlet inquirió esto con los nervios a flor de piel.

— Me dijo que se lo pregunte a papá, porque él debe saber _mucho, mucho, mucho_ sobre eso…— informó cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo.

Jellal casi pudo ver la sonrisa maléfica puesta por la ex miembro de _Grimoire Heart_ al momento de comentarle eso al pequeño Siegrain.

La tan conocida Titania, observó a su novio algo indecisa. Él le devolvió el gesto.

¿Debían quedarse sin responder nada?

La duda los invadió por completo, al recordar que Makarov les había aconsejado nunca dejar a su hijo con dudas sobre absolutamente nada. Les dijo que si querían ser buenos padres, debían responder, debían responder a todos sus cuestionamientos, de modo que lograran así que el niño aprendiera bastante.

Pero esa pregunta. Justo _**esa**_ pregunta… Era demasiado…

— ¿El sexo es un tipo de magia?

_**Difícil**_ de responder.

El hombre tomó aire, y se armó de valor. La sorpresa que se llevó, fue que, cuando abrió la boca para explicar lo que le saliera, Meredy se le adelantó, pronunciando con tranquilidad:

— Bueno, es algo así como la magia, en realidad…

La integrante más joven de _Crime Sociere_, se colocó en cuclillas, frente al niño, a fin de quedar lo más cerca posible a su altura. Los otros dos se mantuvieron al tanto de todo.

— Es una magia que, sólo la gente que ama puede tenerla, usarla…— dijo todo esto con la voz sumamente suave y explicativa—. Dos personas que se aman de verdad, pueden… _**intercambiar**_… este tipo de magia en un tiempo… determinado.

La criatura observaba a su joven tía con los ojos iluminados. Por fin alguien se dignaba a contestarle como se debía. ¡Meredy era tan amable e inteligente!

— ¡Oh!— exclamó llevando sus cortas manitas a la boca—. ¿Y de qué se trata? ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Es poderosa?

La peli rosa sonrió entre dientes.

Ese pequeño era una _**máquina**_ de preguntar.

— Es _muuuuy_ poderosa…— dijo asintiendo con entusiasmo, y un tono pícaro en la voz—. Más de lo que piensas, yo diría que— ¡Auch!—

Calló al instante, cuando recibió una patadita de hacia atrás. Giró el rostro frunciendo el ceño, y quiso reír al momento de encontrarse con las miradas suplicantes de los jóvenes padres. Era como si le rogaran para que dejara de hablar.

— Bueno, Sieg, cuando seas más grande sabrás el resto…— le enterneció tanto el hecho de que el pequeño peliazul colocara aquel triste rostro de desilusión, que no pudo evitar agregar: — Pero ya te conté todo lo básico. Espero que guardes muy bien el secreto…— le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice.

Erza y Jellal suspiraron aliviados. La otra sonreía con orgullo.

— Está bien…— el infante se balanceó animadamente. Al instante, sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¡Pero más adelante quiero aprender a _**hacerlo**_!— su risita no causó más que ternura—. ¡Mamá y papá se aman! ¡Seguro que tienen _**mucho**_ sexo!

Fernandes se enrojeció de pies a cabeza, en tanto que la Scarlet buscaba la forma de mantenerse en pie, y no caer desmayada.

Meredy rió nerviosamente, mientras se rascaba la nuca. Quizá su respuesta no fue la más _**adecuada**_ después de todo.

— Emh…bueno, Sieg…— se puso de pie rápidamente, casi saltando—. Eh, ¿te gustaría observar cómo funciona mi magia de lazos? ¡Es poderosísima!

El pequeño abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran, ilusionado. La tomó de la mano, y comenzó a jalarla hacia adelante, eufórico.

— ¡Sí!— exclamaba—. ¡Veré magia de verdad! ¡Meredy es genial!

La de cabellos color escarlata se recargó pesadamente contra la pared, soltando todo el aire que había estado conteniendo por tanto tiempo.

— Gracias, Med…— susurró Jellal, imitando a su amada maga de Fairy Tail.

Se observaron por largo rato, y luego comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente, aún sin poder creer el momento de tensión por el que acababan de atravesar.

— Ese niño…— murmuró ella, perdiéndose en la belleza inigualable que desprendían los ojos de su novio—. Me va a matar uno de estos…

— Eso es imposible…— él acercó más sus rostros, comenzando a sentir la respiración acompasada de ella—. Pero admito que casi nos descubre…— susurró sobre la oreja femenina.

Aquello provocó que Erza se estremeciera ligeramente, y se sonrojara en cierta medida. Él rió por lo bajo y procedió a besarla en los labios suavemente.

La mujer analizó la situación anterior. El nerviosismo de su Jellal ante la pregunta del niño, era todo lo contario a cómo se comportaba cuando, juntos, desataban ese instinto _**salvaje**_ a la hora de hacer el amor.

Pero nadie más tenía por qué saber aquello, y todavía _**mucho menos**_ su hijo.

— Agradece, Jellal…— dijo ella jadeante, al separarse.

— ¿Qué?

— Que la _**inocencia**_ de su pregunta no dejó mal parada a Meredy…— pronunció entre risas, tomando la mejilla del hombre, que la observaba maravillado.

— Tienes razón…— sonrió también—. Para la próxima, debemos estar preparados…— ella asintió—. Pero, mientras tanto, dejemos que ella se encargue…

No tardó mucho en volver a juntar sus labios, esta vez con la ferocidad propia en él, cuando se trataba de jugar _**sucio**_. Porque sí, eran sucios y, por más de lo mucho que los avergonzara, no podían hacer nada para cambiar su _**realidad**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Aye, Sir!**

**¿Qué opinan?**

**Bueno, en realidad, sabemos que el sexo es la condición biológica que nos diferencia a mujeres y hombres bla, bla, bla..., pero... usé la palabra en su otro contexto... !ustedes saben! XDD**

**Tarde o temprano llega un momento en el que los niños preguntan de todo... El amor de mi vida (mi sobrinito de cinco años) me mata un día con su: "Tía, ¿qué significa pedófilo?" O sea, ¿de dónde mierda sacas una explicación entendible para un niño? XD Me las arreglé luego, al estilo Meredy... u.u**

**En fin, gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer. No se olviden de hacerme saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o mal, eh! Todo tiene sus puntos buenos y malos... En este caso, !Viva el Jerza! :D A crear más de esta hermosa pareja...!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Besos, y muchos Jellals sexys para todas! :3**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
